Black Belt!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Akito does his black belt test in hopes of Sana telling him something special... What will happen? Please read! AkitoxSana!


**Hi everyone! I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**I have important news at the bottom for fans of S.A. (And other animes) So please check that out! IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**On with the story! **

***o0o***

It was Valentines Day when Akito went to go do his black belt test. That was the day Sana swallowed her fears of being rejected and finally confessed to the guy she loved. Well, confessed properly, considering last time Fuuka overheard...

*Outside the dojo*

"Sana, calm down!" Cried Tsuyoshi and his girlfriend, Aya in unision. The hyperactive girl just kept zooming around in circles, so fast that you could practically see circles in place of her legs. Then, being Sana, she crashed into a pole.

"Sana-chan, are you okay?" Asked a worried Aya.

"I'm fine Aya-chan!" Said a rather dizzy Sana.

"You sure?" Asked Tsuyoshi.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go see if its Akito's turn yet!" Cried Sana as she dragged her friends to doors of the dojo.

*In the dojo*

"Those guys before him were really good... Akito can beat them though, right?" Asked Sana to no one in particular.

"Of course he can!" Cried Tsuyoshi.

"Yeah he can." Said Aya. "You haven't seen him do his worst Sana. He tries to control his temper around you."

"He does?" Mused Sana. Truthfully, she knew that he treated her differently. Better than other girls, that's for sure. He makes her feel... Special. Like no one else in the world could care about her as much as he did. She really did like him... A LOT. Fuuka drilled that into her head during their sleepover a few weeks ago...

"Of course he does!" Cried Aya.

"Sana-chan, do you know what you're going to say to him?" Asked Tsuyoshi.

"Yeah, how are you going to tell him?" Asked Aya.

"I can't tell you guys that! That's personal!" Cried a blushing Sana. Honestly, she had absolutely no idea how to tell him those 3 words that mattered so much. "Shhhh! Its Akito's turn now!"

*After the test (announcing the top 5)*

"I'd like to thank you all for gathering here today. On behalf of everyone, we're sorry for not being able to give all of you the belts you want but if you really want something, try as hard as you can to achieve it! Now, onto the winners!" The sensei began reading the names off of the paper provided...

Akito zoned out, bored. He would make it. He could feel it. He always preformed 1000% when Sana was around to cheer him on. While he was doing his test, he had seen her with her hands intertwined, praying for him. Praying for him to get his black belt. Aside from having to wait another 2 years to do his test (black belt testing isn't too often), he would have to wait two years to hear what Sana had to tell him, and that would be impossible.

"Number 2, Yamamoto, Tetsushi!" A dark haired, fair skinned boy came up and took his black belt with a bow to the testers and the sensei, going into the correct position as the sensei tied his black belt for him. **This is what happens in Tae Kwon Do. I'm sorry if that's not what they do in karate.**

"Now finally, in our number one spot is Hayama, Akito!" Cried the sensei and Akito walked up and bowed, letting his belt be tied, his face blank the entire time. As he turned and walked away from the podium he saw Sana looking very happy but slightly nervous. _Does she- No she can't. But if she does... Can't let my hopes get up._

He walked into the changeroom where all the other kids surrounded him to examine his belt and certificate. "Woah, that's cool!" Cried a kid. Akito just nodded and disappeared to go change.

*Outside the dojo*

"Oh god, what do I do? How do I say it?" Sana was going nuts trying to figure out how to act.

"Calm down!" Cried Aya. "He's coming!" Sure enough, Akito Hayama was walking towards them, black belt in hand.

"Yo." He looked directly at Sana and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Tell me what?"

"Ummm..." Sana was at a loss for words... Aya had noticed something at kept trying to point it out to her. Sana turned and watched as girls stared and pointed at Akito, blushing. Sana was pretty dense, but she noticed they were interested in Akito. Not going to let them stare, she held out her hand for Akito to hold, blushing like a tomato.

Akito looked at her like "What?" But saw the girls watching him and smirked inwardly. _So she's jealous... _He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her head gently. The girls stared, and then left in a huff. "Jealous?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up! I wasn't jealous!" Cried Sana, her face turning redder by the second. She tried to pull her hand away but failed, due to Akito's strength.

"They ditched us..." Murmured Akito.

"What?" Asked Sana.

"Nevermind. You wanted to tell me something?" He asked.

"Yeah... Can we go to the park?" Asked Sana, not really waiting for an answer as she began walking in the direction of the park. She knew he would follow. He always did. She loved that about him.

"Yeah." They began walking towards the park in comfortable silence, none of them remembering that they were still holding hands.

*The park (in the gazebo)*

"What was it you had to say?" Asked Akito.

"Hayama, I-"

"What?"

"I love-"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..." She gave up. It was a lost cause. He didn't have feelings for her...

"Tell me."

"Akito Hayama, I don't know when it happend or how it started or why I even care about these trivial things but I love you!" There. It was out. The look on his face was one of pure shock.

"Hayama?" Asked Sana softly. "Do you feel the same?" Suddenly she had a pair of lips on her own, kissing her feverishly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she moved her arms to go around his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers. She was kissing him back, lightly, but hard enough to let him know that she wanted him too.

They pulled apart, panting. "Akito? Does that mean you like me?" Asked Sana innocently.

Akito sighed. _Dense as ever... _"I don't hate you." Sana's face lit up.

"So that's 3 things you love! Dinosaurs, sushi and... Me... You love me... You love me! Yay!" She was extremely happy, skipping around the gazebo. Akito watched her, partially amused and partially dizzy from watching her skip in circles. He leaned over, grabbed her arm and kissed her again. Later, Sana could have sworn she had felt him smile into the kiss. But Akito doesn't smile... Right?

***o0o***

**After this, I just have to write RisaxOtani (Lovely Complex) and re-write RyujixTaiga (Toradora)... Almost there!**

**So, if you have read my story "Happy Valentines day", you might know that my two fave couples in the S.A. Fandom are YahiroxMegumi and TadashixAkira! I got a few requests to right more Tadashi and Akira and I had to do it for *drumroll* White Day! Yay! I'll write these two couples and my usual TakumixMisaki (Maid Sama) along with one for KashinoxIchigo (YumePati) so please wait for me to write and upload them!**

**For the Maid Sama Vacation Villa story, do not fear! I'm going to upload the story after White Day so please wait for it!**

**Fans of "It began with a late wake up call", the next chapter will be up in a few days! I'm trying my hardest to finish the chapter! Please give me a few days! It will be up BEFORE White Day so don't worry!**

**For DarkSideOfTheLight, sorry for making you wait for SO long! I am in middle of writing it so it will be up around the middle of April! Thank you for waiting patiently for me!**

**Anime/Manga to watch: Nodame Cantabile! Its a bit more into music but you should still try it!**

**Song reccomendation: Was your man - Bruno Mars! I love Bruno Mars! This song is amazing!**

**Quote of the chapter: You can close your eyes from the things you don****'****t want to see but you can never close your heart from the things you don****'****t want to feel. This is VERY true... If you really and truly care about someone, treat them well! You may never know how badly you need them until they're gone!**

**Pick-up line to try: I know I dont have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk. Everytime I read this line I just go "Awwwww!" I'm weird like that...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
